Talk:Yun Che/@comment-2405:204:D183:B362:DC8C:4679:7DE3:99BB-20190103080920
From Mars’ latest wechat message: The twelfth volume “Infatuation in Dreams” is about to be completed, and the thirteenth volume “Lost Life and Soul” is about to begin. Here is the list of important characters that will appeare in the new volume. The followings are male characters, ranking mainly depends on my mood, no order. Yun Che: The male protagonist of the book, a pretty boy who didn’t have any special abilities or merits, and could only depend on women. Currently, he was enjoying the most leisurely time of his life. Xing Juekong: The “Star Divine Emperor” of the Four Divine Emperors of the Eastern Domain, heavily injured by Jasmine, was currently recuperating from his injuries in seclusion. Yue Wuya: The former “Moon Divine Emperor” of the Four Divine Emperors of the Eastern Domain, killed in Jasmine. Zhou xuzi: The “Eternal Heaven God Emperor” of the Four Divine Emperors of the Eastern Domain, heavily injured by Jasmine, was recuperating from his injuries in seclusion. Qianye Fantian: The “Brahma Monarch Divine Emperor” of the Four Divine Emperors of the Eastern Domain, heavily injured by Jasmine, was recuperating from his injuries in seclusion. Tumi: The Heavenly Origin Star God of Star God Realm’s Twelve Star Gods, Killed by Jasmine. Divine Tiger: The Heavenly Dipper Star God of Star God Realm’s Twelve Star Gods, Killed by Jasmine. Xing Ling: The Star Guard of Heaven Slaughter Star God of the Star God Realm. Yue Xuange: Moon God Crown Prince, coveted the position of Moon DivineEmperor, and coveted Xia Qingyue even more. Gu Zhu: The mysterious old man that often accompanies QianYe Ying’er, was also her teacher and slave. How did he survive until now seemed like a big mystery. The followings are female characters, ranking mainly depends on my mood, no order. Shen Xi: She had lived in the Forbidden Land of Samsara for a long time, and rarely left. She had never stepped foot into worldly strife, possessing the only light profound energy in the world. She was Yun Che’s third master in his profound road and second master of his medicine technique. One of Yun Che’s patrons. Mu Xuanyin: Snow Song Realm King, Yun Che’s master in his profound road, had a strange temperament. Because of Yun Che, her profound strength had risen by an irrational level in a short period of time. Although she was unwilling to appear in front of others, she was also unable to trust Yun Che’s “looking-for-trouble” personality and could only protect him from time to time. One of Yun Che’s patrons. Cang Yue: Blue Wind Nation’s monarch, the true legal wife of Yun Che. All these years, she had been trying her best to balance the Profound Sky Seven Nations, and had become an extremely prestigious monarch. Huan Caiyi: The Little Demon Empress of the Illusory Demon Realm, one of the people Yun Che was most “afraid of,” who had always been rather obedient in front of her. Xiao Lingxi: Little Aunt, who grew up with Yun Che, had a very mediocre aptitude for the profound road, but was able to read the Heaven-defying Heavenly Book. Su Ling’er: The only beauty who has experienced two lifetimes of Yun Che, the “second” disciple of Yun Gu, was extremely respected in the Profound Sky Continent and the Illusory Demon Realm. Mu Yurou: Yun Che’s birth mother, was wise and decisive, but was extremely protective and doting on Yun Che. Caizhi: Heavenly Wolf Star God, who was one of the Twelve Star Gods of the Star God Realm. Originally, she was a “wolf cub”, but she was awakened early under great stimulation. Her whereabouts was unknown. One of Yun Che’s patrons. Jasmine: Heaven Slaughter Star God, who was one of the Twelve Star Gods of the Star God Realm… It was unclear whether she was dead or alive. One of Yun Che’s patrons. Feng Xue’er: Young Sect Master of the Divine Phoenix Sect, which was one of the Four Sacred Grounds of the Profound Sky Continent, the first person in the history of the Profound Sky Continent to have truly set foot in the divine road, known as the “Divine Phoenix Maiden”. In the midst of the tranquility, she detected the “unusual change” in the Profound Sky Continent. Feng Xian’er: The person with the highest talent in the remnants of the phoenix clan. She had a twin brother, and viewed Yun Che as the biggest benefactor and target of her life. Murong Qianxue: Asgard Master of Frozen Cloud Asgard, which was one of the Four Sacred Grounds of the Profound Sky Continent. She was the head of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies. Due to the Ice Phoenix bloodline bestowed to her by Mu Bingyun, her profound strength had greatly increased over the years. Feng Hanyue/Feng Hanxue: The two of Frozen Cloud’s Seven Fairies, whose hearts originally did not have a speck of dust, were instead tainted by Yun Che, and eagerly awaited Yun Che’s return day and night. Because they had the Ice Phoenix bloodline which Mu Bingyun had personally bestowed to them, their profound strength had greatly increased over the course of a few years. Xia Qingyue: The “Moon Divine Emperor” of the Four Divine Emperors of the Eastern Region. Forcing herself to succeed as the Moon Divine Emperor due to her extreme guilt and hatred, she had also become ruthless. Chu Yuechan: The former head of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies of Frozen Cloud Asgard, had been trying her best to avoid the mortal world for many years, and lost all her profound strength. She had a huge loss of vitality, and her life was at stake. You’er: A mysterious girl that resides in the Jue Yun Abyss of the Blue Cloud Continent. She had long silver hair and colorful pupils. She was unable to speak or leave the Abyss of Darkness. She seemed to be hiding a huge secret.